Curse of Silver
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Anticipation rose in his chest as he leant his head closer to that tantalizing neck, somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew he shouldn't do this, that this was Hashirama's little brother who supposedly hated him, but like hell he would waste such a perfect opportunity. A small taste wouldn't hurt right? Part 1 of Coal & Silver


Madara was seated on Hashirama's sofa lazily watching TV with one arm slung on over the backrest of the sofa, the other male had been with him a minute ago until his cellphone had went off ringing. The blackhaired male had known it was Mito due to the ringtone and the way Hashirama had answered it in a lovey dovey way. Those calls usually took time, not that Madara minded it much, as he lazily switched between channels to find something interesting to watch.

He got stuck watching Discovery Channel about some ancient ruins and it was so captivating that he got dragged into it, forgetting about time, until Hashirama's head popped in again.

"Sorry, gotta go. You can stay if you want, make yourself at home if you do."

"Yeah." Madara looked at his best friend unimpressed, he wasn't really surprised by the turn of event. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do and take care of that witch." He called after his retreating friend and he could see his friends red ears all the way from the couch.

Soon he was left to his own devices and he was dragged into the TV again, not really minding to be left alone. It was better to be at Hashirama's place rather than home, to escape Izuna's constant teasing about this and that. He loved his brother dearly but sometimes he wanted to be able to take a breather, which often ended with spending time with Hashirama.

Black eyes tiredly watched the TV and he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier, and he must have had fallen asleep at some point since he awoke with a start when someone stumbled through the door. Rubbing his eyes to clear them from their sleepiness, before he finished he heard the person stumble across the hallway and towards the sofa.

Madara only got a glimpse of silver as the person unceremoniously sat down next to him.

"Wat'cha watching?" came the slurred words from one seemingly drunk Tobirama.

"Um..." The Uchiha didn't know how to respond, it was widely known that he and Tobirama didn't get along and always ended up fighting each one verbally. Now with the man next to him casually, or as casually as one could while being drunk, asking him what he was watching. He had a vague feeling that the other didn't know who he was, otherwise he would never have flopped down next to him. "Something about ancient ruins..." he finished lamely waiting for any signs of the other to recognize him and all hell break loose.

"Mmm, sounds interesting..." Those drunk red eyes lazily watched the TV and Madara noted that the man was quite dead drunk, especially since the man leaned against him.

Slight panic rose inside Madara's chest, he didn't know what to do. If he should push the man off of him or tell him who he was and risk a fight with a very drunk Tobirama. In the end he just sat there frozen on the spot.

Before long he could hear soft snores coming from the man leaning against him, hadn't Hashirama mentioned something earlier that Tobirama hadn't slept for days? Even if they supposedly hated each other Madara hadn't it in him to wake the sleeping man, nemesis or not.

Instead he watched those red-marked cheekbones against his shoulder. Madara noted that Tobirama's sleeping face was rather pretty... _wait what?_ He's brain came to a screeching halt, Tobirama pretty? Since when did that infuriation man become pretty.

His eyes scanned over the peacefully face sleeping against his shoulder, and those long silvery eyelashes didn't help the case either. Okay, Tobirama's sleeping face was rather handsome when it wasn't wrinkled in anger.

Before he knew it, his curiosity got the better of him and the hand on the backrest slid unconsciously down to drape over Tobirama's shoulder without the other noticing. It only gave the impression that the silver haired male approved of it, seeing as he got snuggled closer as soon as the arm was around his shoulder.

Madara couldn't deny that the warmth against him felt very nice and welcome, even though it was supposed to be a man he hated snuggling closer to him. How was he supposed to hate this man when he looked so adorable and innocent like this?

Curiosity still piqued Madara forgot all about the TV as he let his other free hand reach over and feel the softness that was Tobirama's face under his fingertips. His skin felt so soft to the touch and the man didn't seem to stir from his slumber, daring Madara to test the water what he wouldn't be able to if the man had been sober and awake.

When his fingers reached those pale lips he hesitated before deciding to throw caution to the wind and plunging forward, letting his thumb slide over them lightly. The content sigh he got in response made him bold, going as far as pressing the thumb against those slightly chapped lips only to meet no resistance a easily sliding into the warm heat known as Tobirama's mouth.

He really shouldn't enjoy the feeling of the other's mouth around his fingers, knowing that when the man woke up sober it would all be forgotten and never happen again. Though something told him to make the most of the opportunity given to him without going too far. He didn't have a death wish thank you very much.

Madara indulged himself for a while before slowly and carefully sliding his thumb out and let his fingers trace down that pale neck. Would it be considered too much if he let his mouth join in? He was getting far too absorbed into the man snuggling up against him, like he was getting drunk on the very idea of what he currently doing.

An internal warfare was going on inside Madara's head, TV long forgotten as his focus was entirely on the man sleeping peacefully against him. What's the worst that could happen if he let himself have a little taste, it was not as if he would rape him, although he didn't have the man's consent to doing this so it could technically it could be against his will, but Madara was too far gone in his own world to think logically.

Thus the hand that had been over Tobirama's shoulder gently moved to carefully tip his head the other way without waking the man. The silver hair felt soft beneath his fingers and Madara marveled at the sensation and that Tobirama didn't seem to stir at all from his slumber.

Anticipation rose in his chest as he leant his head closer to that tantalizing neck, somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew he shouldn't do this, that this was Hashirama's little brother who supposedly hated him, but like hell he would waste such a perfect opportunity. A small taste wouldn't hurt right?

As soon as he let his lips ghost over the pale skin presented before him and let his tongue take a small lick, he was doomed. Intoxicated by the taste he wanted more of the forbidden fruit, as he let his tongue run over the skin as he lowered his head slightly, until he came to the junction where the neck met the shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the other to fill his nostrils.

Tobirama wore a loose t-shirt which revealed half of his shoulders and Madara felt high on whatever feeling he felt, as he buried his mouth into flesh and sucked. This earned him a grunt and Tobirama's body pressed closer to his. Then he let his teeth lightly graze the skin traveling upwards, he really should stop molesting a fast asleep and drunk Tobirama, but logic was far from his mind at that moment.

He left another mark just beneath the ear, feeling slightly possessive not caring at the moment he was in about the consequences that would come later once the man sobered up. Madara's lips lightly traced that strong defined cheekbone. His curiosity wasn't sated as his lips travelled slightly up, ghosting at the edge of those pale chapped lips.

Black eyes watching any sign of awareness from the sleeping beauty next to him, when none came he gently moved his lips to fully cover those very lips that had spewed so much anger towards him. At first it was only a peck of lips against lips, but Madara's lips lingered and kissed them again, this time getting a reaction, a slight gasp and responding lips.

It wasn't the best kiss when the other party was fast asleep and the responding movements were sluggish, but Madara thought that considering that it was from Tobirama it would have to do, and he couldn't resist deepening the kiss just a teeny-weeny bit, mapping out the other's mouth with his tongue.

He drew back when he felt that his pants had become rather tight, and looking and the sleeping man next to him seemed to be in a similar state. That would be overstepping dearly and Madara let his head rest against Tobirama's shoulder as he let out a soft grunt.

Tobirama's scent and the TV's droning soon lulled him to sleep as well. Somewhere during their sleep they had entangled themselves further and ended up lying on the sofa, without either of them waking.

The next morning Madara was the first to stir, vaguely feeling as if someone was watching him. He blearily tried to look up, only to find his view half blocked by silver hair and someone standing in the hall watching him.

"What the hell?! When I said make yourself at home I didn't mean to snuggle up with my little brother on the sofa." Oh, Hashirama was back and what did he mean with snuggle up his little brother? Madara's brain was a little slow processing the previous night and new information, silver hair, little brother. His eyes suddenly became very awake rising up a bit on his arms, oh dear, what had he done.

Tobirama seemed to stir as well from the noise and tiredly open his eyes. Madara felt dread creep over his spine of the incoming wrath from the man beneath him, when none came he peered down and when his eyes saw Tobirama's face he felt sorry for the man, he was most likely experiencing the worst hangover judging by his face expression.

"Wha... what? We didn't snuggle!" Madara quickly defended and let his eyes land on Hashirama's.

"Oh really~?" Came a feminine singsong voice. "I have proof though, and I sent a copy to Touka. This is a rare sight, not everyday you get to witness something like this." Mito that witch was holding her phone in front of her with a photo on display as she came waltzing from the kitchen. It was unmistakably Madara and Tobirama tangled up into each other's arms on it.

Tobirama mumbled something incoherent as he tried to get up, and Madara quickly sat up and moved so the other could get up. Madara felt guilty and ashamed, how Tobirama fel he had no idea and he regretted what he had done the previous night.

As Tobirama slowly and a bit unsteadily rose from the sofa to make his way towards his room, all eyes were on him.

"OH MY GOD! Is that a hickeys on your neck Tobirama?!" Hashirama exclaimed, the overprotective big brother was back. "Madara what have you done.. or don't answer that.. do I even want to know?" Madara wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Ugh. It's too early for this.." Tobirama complained and looked slightly pained as he no doubt had a raging headache going as he shuffled along towards his room, unceremoniously open and closing the door and disappearing into the safe haven of his room.

"Madara." Hashirama whined.

"Don't." Madara snapped, he wasn't awake enough to deal with this yet and rubbed his temples with one hand. It would indeed be a long day ahead with lots of explanations to come. He would need at least two or three strong cups of coffee, and then he had to face Tobirama once he had sobered up.

He had to face the consequences of his actions sooner or later and Uchiha Madara wasn't known to be a coward. With a resigned sigh he rose from the sofa to go make that coffee.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear god, I got this idea when I was drinking alcohol myself and even wrote it during that time too.  
It might not be my best work, but it's something and that's what counts right?

I've found myself captivated into the MadaTobi fandom lately and felt the need to contribute something. I might be working on another fic, but I'm not sure of how it'll turn out.  
So you'll have to endure with this until then, hope it was to your liking.  
I had lots of fun writing it, while being tipsy (or was I really drunk?) it made me crack up very easily.

Anyway, comments and favs is very much appreciated~ 3

Went through it to spellcheck, apparently some typos had snuck in. Note to self, don't upload when you're not sober, hahahaha. xD  
Even though English is not my native language I felt I couldn't leave them like that.


End file.
